


Love all around

by AltairMaximusCameron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daemons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairMaximusCameron/pseuds/AltairMaximusCameron
Summary: Nobody knew what Tony Stark's Daemon was, they didn't even know if he had a soulmate. Everyone wondered if he was completely soulless since people have never seen an animal around him, or any marks on him. After a mission gone wrong they all learn the truth (Daemons-A Dragon named Quetzalcoatl, a Phoenix named Ardente, and a Griffin named Monarca) and his soulmates.AU and not CanonOOC Tony Stark
Relationships: Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Scott Summers, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Quill/Scott Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Love all around

Tony sat up with a start before he was roughly pulled back on the cold hard ground. He looked to see what was keeping him in place and saw chains circling his arms and torso, tight but leaving enough room to walk a few steps. He shook his head groggily and looked around him to see he was chained with the rest of the avengers. He first saw Natasha whose head was on the wall behind her, chained tighter than he was. He saw her panther, Striker, also chained and muzzled sprawled on the ground. Next to her was Clint, who was chained as tight as Natasha and next to him, in a bird cage was his Hawk, Zeus. Across from them was Thor and Bruce who looked to be heavily drugged. At Thor’s feet was his 8 foot bear, Brave, and right next to him was Bruce’s Golden Retriever, Lucky. On the last wall were the last four people who went on the mission. First was Steve who looked smaller than he’s ever looked before and right next to him was his Bold eagle, Patriot. Next to him was Bucky Barnes, he looked as small as Steve and was also missing his metal arm. On the ground was his Daemon, a lion, Royal, who’s mane was matted and fizzy. And finally was Wanda and Pietro Maximoff who we’re chained as much as Clint and Natasha, with cuffs that suppressed their powers. Laying before them was a large boa constrictor, Venom, and a cheetah, Speed. Tony then shook his head a little more to clear his head of the grogginess of the tranq dart they shot him with. After that he realized that he was standing in the middle of the room with the Avengers surrounding him.

“Fuck,” Tony muttered, “What the hell do they want from me now?” He groaned as he tried to think of all the possibilities.

A sudden voice snapped Tony out of his thoughts, “Why do you think they want you?”

Tony turned his head to look at who spoke to see Natasha and Clint looking at him with the same grogginess that he felt. He turned to look at the others to see that they were also waking up and starting to listen.

Tony gestured around him, “Because I’m in the middle of this prison so they’re most likely trying to torture me to get what they want.” He uttered in a nonchalant tone.

Some of the others looked a little horrified at this, “Why would they torture you?” Steve asked.

Tony spared him a glance, “Because whatever they want I will say no, damn the consequences.”

Before anyone could say anything a man walked into the room. He was a non assuming business man who had brown hair and a normal black suit.

“Mr. Stark” He greeted warmly, “How are you?”

Tony gave a snort, ignoring all of the glances he got, “Meh it was good until you kidnapped me and the Avengers.”

The man just clapped his hands a little, “Here’s the deal we want you to build us weapons, this prison is specially made to block your bond with your Daemon and slowly weaken it-” Before he could continue he was interrupted by Tony cracking up and laughing, hard.

The man gritted his teeth, “And what is so funny Mr. Stark?”

Tony gave a giggle, “I’m laughing because you Mr. just signed your death warrant by keeping me in this cage.”

The man smirked, “And why is that Mr. Stark, everyone knows you don’t have a Daemon.”

“That's what everyone else thinks,” Tony smirks at the dumbfounded looks from everyone around him, “My Daemon is very overprotective of me and instantly knows where I am so if he feels something wrong with the bond he comes.”

As soon as Tony finished saying that there were two loud roars with a large squawk. Immediately the screams began as everyone was killed by whatever was out there. Then the doorway was wrenched open as a claw was embedded in the back of the businessman, as he was killed instantly. Some of the avengers turned a little green at the blood rushing down on the ground. They stared in shock at the three animals standing in front of them. First was a large red/gold dragon, it was snarling and letting loose drool on the ground as it licked its claw clean of the blood. Next was a large Griffin that was standing proudly, while also letting lose small snarls of contempt. And right next to them was a beautiful golden phoenix that was signing a happy song.

Tony smirked at them, “Finally you guys came I thought you’d be here sooner. Now can you please let me out of here?”

Tony gestured with his head towards the chains around him. The Griffin stalked forward, getting winces from the other Avengers, but Tony just stared at it.

The Griffin finally reached Tony and bowed down to the ground, “Of course Master.” 

Tony let out a groan at that, since he could feel the glares aimed at him. ‘They’re probably thinking why it calls me master, Assholes.’ Tony scoffed

“Monarca how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me master?” Tony demanded. He shook his wrists a little to get out the soreness. He went around unlocking the rest of the cuffs on the Daemons and people, ignoring all of their stares.

Monarca, the Griffin, let out a squawk of laughter, “Currently 5,098 times, Master.”

Tony let out a suffering sigh at that as he worked on Steve’s cuffs, ignoring the burning stare. “What about you Ardente?”

The Phoenix let out another song like thrill, “For me it’s 4,078, Boss.”

Tony turns his gaze to the dragon, “And you Quetzalcoatl?”

A small tooth filled smile was shown, “7,897, Sir.”

“And will you ever stop?” Tony questioned

“No, Master.”

“No sire boss.”

“No sorry sir.”

Tony let out another long suffering sigh at that, “Fine, I should stuff you for this.” Tony threatened.

The three animals let out sounds of laughter at this clearly hearing this for the millionth time.

Steve then spoke up next to the avengers, “Um Tony does this mean you also have soulmates?”

Tony just glanced at the captain, “Yes I have four soulmates.” Tony revealed.

There were a couple sharp intakes of breath at that confession, “And you know who they are?” Steve asked again.

Tony inclines his head, “Yes I’ve known who they were since about 3-4 years ago.”

Steve let out another sharp breath, “And you never said anything?”

“Why would I say anything when they don’t know that I’m their soulmate.”

Steve spluttered, “But how could they not know?”

“Because my soulmate mark is not the same as my Iron Man symbol so they won’t know until I tell them. Since I’ve seen my soulmate mark on my soulmates I know what it is.”

“But-but why won’t you tell them?” Steve asked

Tony just glanced at him, starting to stroke Monarca and Aredente, “You do know that rejection means death for me right?” The Avengers nodded at that, “That's the reason I won’t tell them.”

Steve seemed hesitant but finally spoke up, “Can you give us some hints?”

Tony seemed surprised at that, but he knew Steve was asking because he hadn’t met him yet and was wondering. “Fine,” Tony sighed, “Two are in the Avengers, one is part of X-Men, and the last lives is space but is currently on Earth right now. Oh and also every single one of them is a guy so no looking for Ladies.”

That seemed to surprise the others, but the last statement shocked everyone as no one imagined Tony Stark to be gay.

“You’re gay?” Steve asked, shocked.

Tony just glanced at him, “Yes my entire life.”

Now Clint answers, in shock, “But what about all the scandals and everything?”

Tony let out a belly aching laugh causing Steve and Bucky to blush, “I was bored so I paid people to say they slept with me. I also did it to hide the fact that I was Gay.”

“Wait, hold up you paid people to say they slept with you?” Clint asked, incredulously.

“Yes.” Tony nodded in agreement, “Well we can continue this back at the tower and just maybe I’ll let you know who my soulmates are.”

This caused the Avengers to perk up just a little as they were all very curious.

Wanda piped in, “But how are we going to get back?”

Tony pointed towards his Daemons, “Coatl here can carry 5 people and 5 Daemons, Ardente can flash Clint and Zeus, and Me, Steve and Bucky can go on Monarca here.”

Everyone nodded but Bucky and Steve had a light dusting of pink on their cheeks at the arrangement.

Tony climbed on top of Monarca sitting in the front. He motioned to Steve to sit behind him, and behind him is Bucky. Tony instructed them to hold on tight to his waist and as they encircled his waist, Bucky and Steve blushed bright red. 

The ride back was comfortable as can be as the wind beat too hard for anyone to talk to each other.

Soon they arrived back to the tower and quickly shuffled off of Coatl and Monarca. Soon they all shrank to the size of a cat and followed Tony into the tower before going into the common room. They were quickly joined by The Guardians of the Galaxy who decided to join them on earth for a little, and Vision, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and a couple X-men that decided to visit. Everyone besides Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy looked confused at the mini Griffin, Dragon, and Phoenix.

“Gather round children, it’s story time.” Tony joked spreading his arms out to all the couches, as everyone sat down Tony started his story, “Well first off yes I have 3 Daemons and I also have 4 soulmates, who all seem to be in this room at the moment.” This caused everyone to glance at each other wondering who his soulmates are, “Now first my Daemons. I didn’t tell anyone about the fact that I had Daemons because the first moment that they discovered I had 3 mythical creatures as my Daemon they would have taken me and experiment on me to figure out how I got 3 daemons and why they are all mythical creatures.” This caused angry mutterings and Bruce started to turn a little green. “Now my first Daemon was Monarca here,” Tony gestured to the little Griffin that was curled in Tony’s lap along with Quetzalcoatl and Ardente, “He was there for me throughout anything I did and I was able to play him off as a special bird but when he got bigger I had to make him a hidden house where he could be by himself. At first it hurt to not have him around me all the time, since as you know being separated from your Daemon for long periods of time is bad for you. But me and Monarca made it work somehow.”

Tony took a gulp of air as he opened the water bottle to take a few sips, looking around and seeing that everyone was fascinated.

Tony let out a breath as he continued, “Next was Ardente here, I got him after I escaped from Afghanistan.” He could see that everyone was confused on why he got another after Afghanistan and decided to explain, “Well that's where I got captured and tortured for three months. It was also where I got my arc reactor because a bomb exploded near me and caused me to have shrapnel in my heart, which I still have. A doctor named Yinsen, operated on me and hooked me up to a car battery to act as an electromagnet to keep the shrapnel away. But I found out I was kidnapped to build weapons so me being the dumbass I am said no, which caused me to get waterboarded, but since the car battery had open wires I was getting electrocuted at the same time. After that I had another surgery to add the arc reactor in and I also built the Iron Man suit in there and when I escaped I killed everyone. I was also awake during the entire surgery without any anesthesia.”

Tony took another and as he looked around he was surprised to see the murderous and angry expressions surrounding him. Steve and Bucky were grinding their teeth, angry beyond belief. The rest of the Avengers were also pissed, along with Wanda and Pietro, who while angry at Tony Stark knew that he didn't deserve this pain. Scott’s eyes were getting red as he struggled to control his anger along with the other X-men. Even the Guardians were pissed on his behalf.

“So I should also mention….” Tony trails off wondering if he should say it, he looks up and just about everyone has a neutral expression or an eager one.

Tony coughs, “So ummmm… Igotrapedrightafter.” Tony stammers off fast and from the expression of pure anger and wrath on everyone’s face they all heard and understood him. “And the one who did it…” Tony trails off again.

“You can tell us.” Steve urges him.

Tony gave a small smile at that causing Steve to lightly blush, “It was my godfather, the man who raised me after my parents died, my pseudo uncle, Obadiah Stane.” Now everyone looked even angrier, especially Wanda since even if this is Stark, family is everything. “He paralyzed me and had his way and then right after he ripped out my Arc Reactor,” Tony trails his hand over the Arc Reactor in his chest, “Leaving me to die. Thankfully I had my first model since Pepper gave it to me and that saved my life.”

Tony looked up to see everyone looking horrified at that, “Were you okay after that?” Wanda questioned, softly.

Tony gave her a surprised look at both her question and that she even bothered to question it, when Wanda saw this she felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he was surprised someone cared and at what she did to him.

Tony started softly, “I guess,” He looks apologetically at Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy and mouths a quick ‘Sorry’, “I was actually suicidal for a couple months after that.” Tony admitted. 

Pepper gave a soft cry as she launched herself at Tony hugging him around his middle. Rhodey also walked over and sat next to his best friend and put his arm around Tony’s shoulder causing Tony to lean into him. The others also looked horrified at this confession. Most shuffle a little closer to offer some comfort to Tony. Tony smiles at everyone, and it causes everyone to stop since this is his real smile, not the fake smile that everyone else sees but a smile reserved for close friends and family. Everyone vows to always protect him, even Wanda and Pietro.

“Eventually I got better, I hired JARVIS as my official therapist, He even got a Ph.D in therapy, no idea how.” Tony muses causing everyone to let out smiles, “But at the end of the 3 months of being suicidal, I finally stopped and threw out all my alcohol and as soon as I did that I came into my room and found a little baby chick curled up right next to Monarca.” Tony gave a soft smile looking down at Ardente, causing everyone to hold their breath seeing the beautiful smile on his face.

“So you got Quetzalcoatl last?” Natasha questioned.

Tony gave a tiny nod, “Yes it was right after coming back from the wormhole after I took the nuke and showing off courage.” Tony gave a nod at the original Avengers as they clearly remembered the event, “So after I got checked out by medical and took off my suit I went into my room to sleep and I found Questzalcoatl sleeping in the middle besides Monarca and Ardente.” Tony softly stroked the tiny dragon right in between its wings causing him to give out a tiny hiss of pleasure. 

“So that’s the story of how I met all 3 of my Daemons. But sometimes I gotta say that Ardente is my favorite between all of them.” Monarca and Quetzalcoatl gave out a squawk and roar, respectively, “BIggest reason is because Ardente always patches me up good as new after every mission.”

“Is that the reason you never went to medical with us?” Bruce wrung his hands nervously as he eyed Tony.

“Yes surely you remember the legends of Phoenix’s?” 

Suddenly Thor looked at Tony in awe, “You mean that's real?” Thor spoke reverently.

Tony gave a small inclination of his head, “The myth of if a Phoenix gave their tears willingly then they could heal any wound that can be healed?” At everyone’s look of awe and reverence, Tony smiled, “Yes it’s true since Ardente always cries in my mouth it heals any small scrapes I have.”

Clint whistled, “Damn Stark your own personal medic.”

Tony nodded his head and then clap’s his hands, shifting Pepper in a more comfortable position and shifting more into Rhodey’s side, “Now about my soulmates. Since all 4 are here I might as well show you guys who they are.” Everyone exchanges nervous glances.

“Alright now soulmate number 1 is…” Tony trails off as he lifts the sleeve of his right hand revealing a small triangular shield with a 7 edged flame and the word GUARDIAN on top, “This is for you.” Tony points his hand straight at Peter Quill’s chest causing him to blush as everyone's attention was on him. Tony quickly shooed Pepper and Rhodey out of the spots promising he’ll talk to them in private more and to let him be with his soulmates at the moment. They both smile at him before getting up, letting Peter to sit right next to Tony and putting an arm around Tony’s shoulder pulling him flush against Peter’s side. Tony cuddles a little into him as he relaxes in Peter’s hold.  


“Alright next is this arm for number 2..” Tony raises the sleeve on his left arm showing a pair of glasses with a red line through them. “And this is for you.” Tony points towards Scott Summer causing him to blink in surprise at this before he let out a soft smile since he did think that Tony was quite beautiful. Scott walked over to Tony’s other side and put his arm over Peter’s arm. Tony offers Scott a glance before he tilts up and presses a soft kiss on the side of Scott’s mouth at the corner of his mouth. He turns over to Peter before doing the same.

Tony takes a deep breath before standing up a little in between Scott and Peter. “Now my last two soulmarks are on my chest so that’ll reveal my 3rd and 4th soulmates at the same times..” Tony trails off one last final time before he pulls his shirt up and reveals 2 shields on his chest. One is the Captain America shield and the other is a grey shield with a red star. “And finally this is for you guys.” Tony points to Steve and Bucky causing them to blink in surprise. They stand up and walk over to sit besides Tony’s legs leaning into them.

“That's basically all I wanted to tell you guys.” Tony said before suddenly exclaiming, “Oh yeah completely forgot.” Causing everyone to look over to him. “My soulmates are soulmates with each other.” Everyone looked confused so Tony decided to explain better, “For example, since Scott is my soulmate then his soulmates are me, Peter, Steve, and Bucky. Same goes for each other.”

Peter let out a soft exclamation, “So that means everyone is bonded to everyone?”

Tony nods, “Yes exactly and now that's it. Now we can all go to bed since it’s quite late.” Tony nods over to the sky outside showing that it’s already dark out.

Everyone nodded and gave a quick goodnight, “Also the X-men have floor 83 for whenever they come in. That’s your guys’ personal floor.” The X-men gave a nod before thanking Tony quietly.

“So how are we going to sleep now?” Steve questioned getting nods from everyone else.

Tony clapped his hands and gestured to everyone to follow him, “We are all going to sleep in my penthouse since the bed is big enough to comfortably fit all 5 of us.” They walked into the elevator and quickly arrived at Tony’s penthouse. They walked in his room and saw just a bare room with just a bed, a dresser, a couple art pictures,a large bed to fit all of them, a closet, and the bathroom door.

“Sorry that it’s so bare, I always sleep in my lab so I don’t decorate my room.” They all step in and strip to their underwear and Tony offers them all a large shirt that they all accept. 

“We can talk more on everything tomorrow and we can just sleep right now.”

“That's fine, I’m pretty exhausted. Also Tony, where are your Daemons.” Everyone noticed that Tony’s Daemons weren’t anywhere in the room besides Steve’s eagle, Bucky’s lion, Peter’s alligator, Razor, and Scott’s red fox, Heat.

“Oh they’re on the roof they like to sleep full size.” Tony comments as he crawls into the middle of the bed giving all the men a view of his ass causing everyone to gulp at the sudden arousal.

Tony flops down before motioning to the men to get in with him. Scott and Peter claim his sides while Steve and Bucky go to his legs and are half on him and half off. Tony gives all of them a soft kiss to the side of their mouth before he goes to bed.


End file.
